vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Bundesverband Bürohund
Der Bundesverband Bürohund e.V. ist eine Interessengemeinschaft, die sich für die geregelte Eingliederung von Hunden in den Büroalltag einsetzt und Unternehmen mit Bürohund öffentlichkeitswirksam unterstützt. Organisation Der Verein wurde am 7. Februar 2014 in Berlin durch Markus Beyer, Yvonne Kumar und fünf weiteren Mitgliedern gegründet und arbeitet gemeinnützig. Zudem agiert der Bundesverband Bürohund e.V. unabhängig von Industrie, Handel und ist überparteilich. Durch die Anwendung von Strategieplänen werden potenzielle Hindernisse und Problemquellen vorab analysiert und vermieden. Die individualisierten Strategiepläne dienen bei dem Integrationsprozess als Leitlinien und werden bei In-House-Schulungen und offenen Seminaren vorgestellt, erläutert und umgesetzt. Der Verein arbeitet hierzu eng mit einem Netzwerk aus den Bereichen: Mensch, Hund, Unternehmen und Politik zusammen. Verbandszweck Der Verein leistet Öffentlichkeitsarbeit um auf das Thema Bürohund aufmerksam zu machen. Er begleitet Unternehmen bei der strategischen Integration von Hunden im Büro, indem der Verband über Chancen und Risiken aufklärt, Integrationspläne entwickelt und zur Verfügung stellt. Der Verein unterstützt Unternehmen und Hundehalter mit zwei Programmen. Für die Unterstützung bei der Integration von Hunden im Büro mit dem Programm #BürohundExperte. Für Unternehmen mit Bürohund durch das Programm #TeamBürohund und #TeamBürohundPlus. Dieses Programm erfordert geprüfte Hundefreundlichkeit des Unternehmens. Das Unternehmen kann einen Antrag stellen um ausgezeichnet zu werden. Rechtliche Situation Um einen Hund mit ins Büro zu nehmen, bedarf es immer der Erlaubnis des Arbeitgebers bzw. des zuständigen Vorgesetzten. Sollte im Arbeitsvertrag nichts entsprechendes vereinbart worden sein, darf der Arbeitgeber frei entscheiden und gegebenenfalls die zuvor erteilte Erlaubnis widerrufen. Der Arbeitgeber kann auch die Größe oder die Rasse der Hunde bestimmen, die im Büro erlaubt sind oder nicht. Es empfiehlt sich jedoch immer eine entsprechende Haftpflichtversicherung abzuschließen, die einen Hund mitversichert sowie eine Betriebshaftpflichtversicherung, die ebenfalls Hunde inkludiert. Das Landesarbeitsgericht in Düsseldorf hat hierzu ein wegweisendes Urteil gesprochen. Internationaler Bürohundtag Der Internationale Bürohundtag findet immer am 22. Juni eines jeden Jahres statt. Der Tag wurde ursprünglich durch Pet Sitters International, der größten überregionalen Vereinigung von Tier-Sittern, ins Leben gerufen. In Deutschland engagiert sich besonders der Bundesverband Bürohund e.V.. Der Verein veranstaltet an diesem Tag Aktionen, um auf die Vorteile von Bürohunden aufmerksam zu machen. Auch bekommen die Teilnehmer umfangreiches Material wie zum Beispiel eine Roadmap, eine Auflistung von Veranstaltungsideen, eine Pressemappe mit Bürohundartikeln, usw. In den letzten Jahren entstand hier ein Trend, bei dem Mitarbeiter an diesem Tag die Bilder von Ihren Bürohunden in den Sozialen Medien teilen. Vorteile für Mitarbeiter und Unternehmen eines Bürohundes Vorteile für die Mitarbeiter * Reduzierung des Burnout-Risikos. * Verringerung des Stressempfindens. * positive Auswirkungen auf die körperliche Gesundheit. * weniger Krankheitstage, da das Wohlbefinden gehoben wird. Vorteile für die Unternehmen * Verbesserung der Arbeitgebermarke * Vorteil bei der Personalbedarfsdeckung * Reichweitenverbesserung in sozialen Medien * Verbesserung der internen Kommunikation * Kostensenkung durch psychisch und physisch gesündere Mitarbeitende Vorteile für den Hund * verbessertes Wohlbefinden durch mehr Sozialkontakte * Stärkung des Mensch-Hund-Teams * vermehrte körperliche und geistige Aktivierung des Hundes als alleine zu Hause. Wissenschaftliche Literatur * Dr. Linda Handlin, von der Swedish University of Agricultural Sciences, Faculty of Veterinary Medicine and Animal Science, hat sich 2010 in ihrer Doktorarbeit “Human-Human and Human-Animal Interaction” * Miho Nagasawa, Science, 2015: Oxytocin-gaze positive loop and the coevolution of human-dog bonds * Kis, A, Bence M, Lakatos G, Pergel E, Turcsa´n B, et al. (2014) Oxytocin Receptor Gene Polymorphisms Are Associated with Human Directed Social * Kis et al., 2014. Oxytocin Receptor Gene Polymorphisms Are Associated with Human Directed Social Behavior in Dogs (Canis familiaris). * McQuaid et al., 2016. Relations between plasma oxytocin and cortisol: The stress buffering role of social support. Neurobiology of Stress 3. S. 52–60. * Allen, K.M., Blascovich, J., Tomaka, J., Kelsey, R.M., 1991. Presence of Human Friends and Pet Dogs as Moderators of Autonomic Responses to Stress in Women. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol. 61, No. 4, S. 582–589. * Allen, K., Shykoff, B.E., Izzo, J.L., 2001. Pet Ownership, but Not ACE Inhibitor Therapy, Blunts Home Blood Pressure Responses to Mental Stress. American Heart Association, Inc. * Curl, A. L., Bibbo, J., Johnson, R.A., 2016. Dog Walking, the Human–Animal Bond and Older Adults’ Physical Health. The Gerontologist, Vol. 00, No. 00, S.1–10. * Dall et al., 2017. The influence of dog ownership on objective measures of free-living physical activity and sedentary behaviour in community-dwelling older adults: a longitudinal case-controlled study. * Mubanga et al., 2017 Dog ownership and the risk of cardiovascular disease and death – a nationwide cohort study. * Gueguen, N., Cicotti, S., 2008. Domestic Dogs as Facilitators in Social Interaction: An Evaluation of Helping and Courtship Behaviors. Anthrozoös Vol. 21, Issue 4. S. 339–349 * Baird et al., 2012. Inspired by Distraction: Mind Wandering Facilitates Creative Incubation. Psychological Science 23. S. 1117–1122. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verein Kategorie:Berlin Kategorie:Gegründet 2014